A Different Path
by girl-from-a-small-town
Summary: What if someone had been able to stop Wesley from becoming a travler? A young genius with hiden past comes onto the Enterprise and manages to charm everyone including Wesley, but what secrets does she hold. Will they save or destroy the Enterprise?
1. Chapter 1: Two of a Kind

Chapter One: Two of a Kind

Ensign Jena Wilkerson shifted nervously as she waited to be beamed aboard the Enterprise. "Are you nervous?" Captain Clark Jordan asked her.

"N-no, sir," she said uncertainly. "Yes, sir." He laughed. "W-well, I'm nervous about p-proving myself, but I'm also excited to be s-serving on th-the flagship."

Captain Jordan sighed. "You are an excellent engineer," he said to her. "Someday I think I will brag because I was the Captain aboard Jena Wilkerson's first deployment."

"I w-want to t-thank you for g-giving me this o-opportunity," she said.

"You're thanking me?" he asked. "You saved this entire station the first month you were here. You'll be a chief engineer aboard a ship in no time."

"I only g-got out of the academy s-six months ago!" she exclaimed. "H-how do you know that?"

"You're sixteen and you've already been out of the academy for six months," he said. "Not too many people manage that."

"I st-studied all the time, I was able to past a few t-tests, and I skipped three gr-grades when I was in elementary sch-school," she said. "

The captain's commlink beeped. "Captain Jordan, here," he said.

"Be ready to be beamed aboard," the voice said.

Jena took a deep breath as a blue light surrounded them. A few moments latter they were on the Enterprise transporter pad. An older balding man was awaiting them. Jena recognized him from her studies as Captain Jean-Luc Picard. "Welcome to the Starship Enterprise," he said. Even though he had a smile on his face Jena could tell that he wasn't one to cross.

"Jean-Luc," Captain Jordan said as he returned the smiled. "It's been a long time, my old friend."

The two arrivals stepped off the pad. The two men exchanged handshakes while Jena stood quietly off to the side. "You've done well for yourself," Captain Picard said. "Becoming captain of an entire space station."

"And you've became captain of the flagship of the Federation," Captain Jordan said. "That's even more impressive."

Captain Picard noticed the silent Jena. "And you must be Ensign Wilkerson," he said.

"Yes, sir," Jena said. She kept her chin parallel to the floor, making sure she didn't look at the ground.

"You'll be under the command of Commander Geordi LaForge," he explained to her. "Crewman Kelly will escort you there after she shows you the important parts of the ship where you might have to go on duty."

"Th-thank you sir," Jena said respectfully. She followed the ensign out of the room.

"Some places that you might have to go to are the bridge, the transporter rooms, and engineering while you're on duty," Ensign Kelly explained. "This floor has all of the transporter rooms on it." She quickly pointed out the transporter rooms on their way to the lift. "The Bridge."

The lift moved smoothly up instead of jerking like the station's lifts did. As the doors slid open a large bridge was relieved. As Ensign Kelly lead her off of the lift Jena saw the Klingon, Lieutenant Worf, whom she knew was raised by humans. She saw the android, Lieutenant Data, whom was made by the Soongs.

"This is the engineering station," Ensign Kelly showed her. "Normally Commander LaForge will be here, but you need to know where it is just in case."

Jena glanced around the bridge; clearly knowing what an honor it was to be here. She couldn't help but notice a boy around her ago gawking at her. She tried to memorize the panels, but the attention made her feel uncomfortable. Suddenly, the boy's comm unit beeped making him jump.

"Yes," he said, still glancing sideways at Jena.

"I need you down in engineering," a male voice said over the comm.

"Okay," he said. He got up and made his way to the turbo lift. His eyes remained on her until the doors skid close.

She couldn't help but notice he was very attractive.

* * *

"What is wrong with you now?" Geordi asked Wesley Crusher who had a dreamy look on his face. Wesley didn't respond, so Geordi tapped the teenager on the shoulder and shouted, "HEY!"

The boy jumped, dropping the scanner he was holding. "Huh?"

"What's her name?" Geordi asked.

The boy sighed. "I don't know," he said. "She was with Ensign Kelly. I think she's from the station."

"Are you sure she's not a shape-shifter who's suppose to bring peace to her people?" Geordi asked.

"She was in a Starfleet uniform," Wesley said.

Geordi laughed. "If you get these scans done you can get off your shift early, so then you can go talk to her," he said.

"But I don't even know her name!" Wesley exclaimed. "There are a thousand people aboard the ship, and even more in the station."

When Geordi saw a teenage girl enter engineering with Ensign Kelly he smiled and said, "So what does she look like?"

"She has beautiful hair that was pulled back. It was light auburn and she has beautiful brown eyes. She's gorgeous."

The girl and Ensign Kelly were in hearing range and Geordi laughed. "Teenagers," he said.

The girl walked up to Geordi. "Commander La Forge?" she asked.

Wesley jumped, dropping the scanner again. "Yes," Geordi said.

"Ensign Wilkerson r-reporting for duty," she said as she handed him a data pad.

Geordi glanced at the pad. "So you're the transfer?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," she said.

"I hope that you can live up to your reputation," he told her. "The engines are running smoothly right now, so you and Ensign Crusher can run the scans. Once you all are finished with that you can clock off."

"Yes, sir," she said. Geordi walked past her, and once her back was turned he gave Wesley the thumbs up.

Wesley turned bright red. "W-well, th-the scanning e-equipment is o-over here," he stuttered.

"So, what is your position?" she asked.

"I'm normally a helmsman, but I also work in other areas of the ship," he told her, his nerves smooth by her genuine interest.

"Cool," she said as they started working.

Fortunately, they were both good at multi-tasking; or else their work would have never gotten done. "So you've already graduated?" he asked.

"Just finished six months ago," she said.

"How did you manage that?" he asked in amazement.

She shrugged. "I skipped three grades in elementary school. In high school I took morning, day, and evening classing making me finish early. During my first few weeks at the academy I was able to pass a lot of tests so that I was able to cut my time there by a year and a half," she said.

"Do you ever think that you rushed life?" he asked.

"No," she said. "I didn't belong where I was before, I didn't belong that the academy, and I don't belong on the station."

He smiled at her. Don't worry," he said assuringly. "You belong here."

"You've just met me," she said.

"This place is home to all kings of people," he said.

She laughed; hoping what he said was true. "What's the best part of living aboard a starship?"

"Going to all kinds of places, meeting all kinds of people, and you're never bored," he said. "Even when you're bored you can always go to the holodeck and make up something there. What's the best part of living on the station?"

She thought for a moment. "You get to meet all different kinds of people. There's also a great area where there are all different types of restaurants. They serve all different types of foods. Once one of the crewmen tried to get me to eat Klingon food, but I couldn't even bring it up to my mouth."

"What other kinds of foods do they have?" Wesley asked.

"Vulcan, Feringi, and so many others," she said. "So what are some of the planets that you've been to?"

He finished opened another scan. "I can show them all to you on the holodeck," he said. "Even the one where I was sentenced to death."

"You've been sentenced to death?" she asked in shock, almost dropping the data pad she was holding.

"And kidnapped," he told her.

"Whoa," she said. "You certainly have an interesting life."

He smiled; right now he thought the best part of being on the Enterprise was getting stories to impress the girl.

"So who is the girl you're fascinated with?" she asked him.

He immediately turned red and lost his cool. "You heard that?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. She wasn't cruelly teasing him, and that made him relax again.

He smiled charmingly. "Can't I find a girl attractive?" he asked

Now it was her turn to blush. "I don't think anyone has ever found me attractive," she said as she avoided eye contact.

"They did, they just didn't tell you," he said.

She laughed. "When I was with my parents I was young and very unhealthy. When I was in the academy I was younger than anyone else, an introvert, and I stuttered all the time. When I went on the station I stuttered and was an introvert. There's never been a time someone would have found me attractive."

"So what about me?" he asked.

"Extremely charming smile," she told him.

"Really?" he asked.

She continued to work silently. He edged closer to her. She immediately tensed, but did not move away. "Do you know what is pathetic?" she asked him.

"What?"

"I don't even know your name," she said.

"Wesley," he told her. "And I need to know your name because I can't ask you on a date if I don't know your name."

She blushed. "I'm Jena," she said.

"So, Jena, do you want to go on a date with me?" he asked.

"I'd love to, Wesley," she said.

He loved the way his name sounded on her lips. "Do you want to go to Ten-Forward?" he asked.

"Well, we're going to have plenty of opportunities to go to the places on the ship, so why don't we go to some place on the station?" she asked.

"You're not going to make me eat Klingon food, are you?" he asked.

She laughed. "Nothing like that," she said. She glanced up at the screen. "I guess we're done." Wesley stared at the screen in amazement. "So, when do you want to go on the date?"

"Tonight," he said. "How about an hour after you leave?"

"Have them beam you to the visitor gallery. I'll meet you there," she said.

"I'll walk you back to the transporter room," he said.

Together they walked side-by-side out of engineering. "So, what bring you aboard the Enterprise? She asked.

"My mother is here," he explained. "Eventually Captain Picard let me work on the bridge and them he promoted me to ensign. Why did you join Starfleet?"

Jena hesitated to tell him as they got on the lift and Wesley said the correct deck. "Free education was a large factor," she said finally.

"What about your parents?" he asked. "Weren't they hesitant to let you leave when you were so young?"

Her face saddened dramatically. "They were ashamed that their daughter was joining Starfleet," she said.

The doors slid open. "Ashamed?" he asked in amazement. "People dream of exploration."

"It's not exploration," she told him. "It is the fact that Starfleet is part of the government."

"They don't like the government?"

"Most who have a record don't," she explained. "You have no idea how glad I am to have gotten away from there."

They entered the transporter room. "See you in one hour?" he asked.

She stepped up on the platform. "I can't wait." She was engulfed by the blue light and was gone."

Please enjoy and review!


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

**I don't own anything**

Chapter Two: The Date

"What should one wear on a date?" Jena asked her roommate, Laurie.

"Why?" the older blond asked.

Jena didn't respond at first as she sat out her favorite pair of jeans that had delicate beading on the front. "I met a boy aboard the Enterprise," she finally admitted.

"What's his name?" Laurie asked.

"Wesley Crusher," Jena said as she sat out a peach v-neck top.

"Handsome?" Laurie asked.

Jena smiled. "Very," she said. She took out a three-quarter sleeved plaid overshirt. "Tall, dark hair and eyes, charming smile."

"Did he kiss you?" Laurie demanded.

"We just met!" Jena exclaimed. "And we were on duty."

Laurie smiled mischievously. "I've done more than kiss on duty."

"And I really didn't want to know that."

* * *

_How is she suppose to find me here?_ He thought as he looked around the busy gallery.

"Hey Wesley," a voice said beside him.

Her turned and smiled, simply stunned with Jena's beauty. "Hey," he said. Her hair was down, going all the way to her lower back, and her side swept bangs framed her face perfectly. She wore only enough make-up to bring out her dark eyes, delicate high cheekbones, and juicy lips. Most would have considered her clothing out of style, but he thought they looked perfectly on her, hugging her feminine curves in a still modest way. She had taken out her retainer, reveling perfectly strait white teeth. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," she said. "You don't look so shabby yourself." He was wearing a blue button up shirt and jeans.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

She smiled. "That's the surprise."

He was tempted to reach out and hold her hand, but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. "Will you tell me about the place we're going?"

"It's a place where one can catch their breath in this face-pace galaxy," she said as she led him down a less-crowded hallway.

"What do you mean?"

She smiled as she led him over to one of the doors. No one was rushing in and out, but Wesley figured that was what she liked about the place. They walked at the doors, and when they opened Wesley was hit with the mixture of wonderful aromas. He walked in with Jena and had to smile. It was a pizza parlor set with décor from the twentieth century. What was the best part was the pizzas were acutely being made by living human beings when they were ordered. "This place is awesome," he breathed.

"What would you like?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. "What's the best thing here?"

She looked at the menu. "Like mushrooms?"

"Yeah," he said.

She went up to the counter and was greeted by a man in a white apron. "What can I get for you?"

"A medium pizza with mushrooms" Jena said. "And two colas."

Both her and Wesley reached for their money, but the man held up his hand. "It's on the house!" he said.

"Why?" Jena asked.

"I always told you that a smile would get you a free pizza!" he said.

He filled up two glasses with the bubbling cola. Wesley and Jena took the glasses before finding a table. Wesley was the perfect gentleman and pulled out her chair for her before sitting across from her. "How did this place get started?"

"The three sons of the last captain decided that the Starfleet life wasn't for them, so they started up this place. They found an empty room, ovens, tables, lights, and everything else they needed. This place is simply incredible. I fell in love with it during the first week I was here. I love the smells and the tastes. I've never known any place like this."

"How did you find it?" Wesley asked.

"By accident," she said. "I was trying to find a place to think and I found this place."

He took a sip of his soda. "My mom would love this place," Wesley said. "So would Captain Picard."

"So what do your parents do aboard the Enterprise?" Jena asked.

"Well, my dad was killed when I was five. He was in Starfleet," Wesley explained. Sympathy crossed Jena's face. "And my mother is a doctor aboard the ship. I was born while she was in medical school. What about your family?"

Jena breathed in deeply. "I have a brother who is five years older than me. I haven't seen him since I was twelve because he joined the military. My parents-well, my mother didn't care who got hurt as long as it wasn't her."

He could see that her past haunted her, so he didn't ask about her father. Instead, he changed the subject. "Do you play any sports?" he asked.

"I play tennis, badminton, racquet ball, and I run," Jena said. "What about you?"

He smiled. "Baseball," he said. "My dad taught me how to play when I was younger."

"I'm terrible at softball," she admitted. "I couldn't hit a ball if my life depended on it. I always strike out."

"I'll teach you on the holodeck," Wesley said. "And we can play when we're off duty."

"I'll play baseball only if you play tennis," she said.

He held out his hand. "It's a deal," he said as they shook on it.

"What other things do you like to do?" Jena asked.

"I read and play chess," Wesley said. "I also do a lot of experiments and work for academy credit. What about you?"

Jena thought for a second. "I read a lot. I've learned how to play a lot of card games against the computer. Most of my time I work."

"Do you have any friends?" Wesley asked.

She shook her head. "Everyone finds me strange," Jena said sadly.

"I don't," Wesley said.

A stemming pizza separated the two of them. "Enjoy," the waiter said.

"Thanks, Jim," Jena said.

Both started eating the delicious food, and for the first time in her life Jena was happy.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Needing A Family

**I don't own anything**

Chapter Three: Needing a Family

"Captain!" Beverly Crusher said as she found the captain in the hall. "Is it true that the engineer who came aboard is only sixteen?"

"She saved the entire station," Picard said. "I think she has earned the right to serve aboard the Enterprise."

"I don't argue that," Beverly said. "It's just the fact that she's younger than Wesley, and you're going to put her alone in the singles living corridors. She needs to be in a more controlled environment."

Jon Luc looked at his old friend. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"We have an extra bedroom in our corridors," Beverly said. "Have her stay with us."

"A teenage boy and a teenage girl living together?" Jon Luc said. "Are sure you can handle that?"

"I think so," Beverly said.

"It might be a good idea," Jon Luc said. "Jordan said that she kept to herself and had trouble talking to people."

* * *

"Do you want to go out again tomorrow?" Wesley asked as they walked toward Jena's room.

"I'm moving tomorrow onto the Enterprise," she said.

"I can help," Wesley said. "Are you excited about being on the Enterprise."

"Are you crazy? It's the flagship of the Federation!" she exclaimed. "Of course I'm excited!"

He smiled. "I'm glad you're transferring," he said. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Good night." He turned and started walking down the hallway.

She stood in shock as she touched her cheek. "Ensign Wilkerson," came a voice over her comm.

She jumped at the voice, but quickly tapped the comm on her shirt. "Yes, sir," she said.

"Meet me in my ready room," the Captain said.

"Yes, sir." Jena tapped off the comm. She looked down the hallway. "Wesley!" she called as she jogged down the hallway.

He turned around. "Huh?" he asked.

"Can you show me where Captain Picard's ready room is?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he said.

"You don't mind?" Jena checked.

He smiled mischievously. "Trust me, it's not a problem," Wesley said. He tapped his comm. "Two to beam up." They felt the familiar sensation of being transported.

"Is it just me or does being transported feel a little creepy?" Jena asked as they stepped down from the transporter pad.

"You're just not used to it," Wesley said. "It'll become easier."

"I'll have to take you're word on it," she said.

"The bridge," Wesley said as they stepped into the lift.

She frowned a little. "The bridge? It's on the bridge?" she demanded.

"Yeah," Wesley said casually.

"I've been on the bridge," she said. "You could've just told me."

"I didn't know that you had been on the bridge," he said, faking innocence.  
"You were there!" she exclaimed. "You were gawking at me the entire time!"

"I wasn't gawking!"

She laughed. "Your mouth was hanging open!" she said.

"No, it wasn't!" he said. "Nothing can make me loose my cool."

She raised her eyebrow. "Nothing? Maybe I'm mistaken, but you stuttered as bad I as do when we first talked," she said.

"You don't stutter," he said.

She stood frozen in shock. "I haven't since- since I met you," she said quietly. "I haven't spoken this clearly since- well, I don't remember."

The doors slip open, and the young couple came out onto the bridge. He lead her down to where the captain's ready room was. "Here it is," he said.

"Thanks," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow," he said smiling.

Jena took a deep breath and entered the captain's ready room. Wesley smiled as he stepped back into the lift. "Hold it," Commander Riker said. Wesley pressed the button to keep the doors open. The older man stepped in the lift and let the doors slide close. "Who's she?"

"Jena," Wesley said casually.

"Do you like her?" Riker asked.

Wesley smiled. "Very much," he said honestly.

"She doesn't mind all of your greeky things?" Riker asked.

"She's a genius," Wesley said. "So she doesn't mind all of my geeky things. In fact we have very similar interest."

Riker laughed. "Two geniuses teenagers aboard one ship," he said. "I don't know if that is good or bad!" He continued laughing as he left the lift.

* * *

"Miss Wilkerson," the captain said cheerily as she entered the room. "Come in."

Slowly, Jena came closer to the desk. She couldn't help but notice the red haired woman who was also in the room. "Good evening, sir, ma'am," she said.

"This is Doctor Beverly Crusher," Captain Picard said.

"It's a pleasure to met you, ma'am," Jena said, knowing how important it was to win Doctor Crusher over. "You must be Wesley's mother."

The woman smiled. "You know Wesley?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Jena said. "We met today during duty. I was just showing him my favorite restaurant aboard the station."

_So this is the girl, _Beverly thought as she examined the girl. "I'm glad you and Wesley get along."

"He's easy to get along with," Jena said, noticing that she hadn't stuttered yet.

"What was your rooming situation on the station?" the captain asked.

"My roommate is-well, was- Ensign Laurie Peterson," Jena said, wondering why the captain would ask.

"Doctor Crusher had the idea that you should room with her and her son in their family corridors because of your age," Captain Picard explained. "If that is fine with you."

_Room with Wesley? _Jena asked herself. "Yes, sir," she said, slightly stunned. "Thank you both."

"You are dismissed," Captain Picard said.

"Yes, sir." She turned and left.

The captain smiled. "Did Wesley mention her?" he asked.

"Not by name," Beverly said. "But I know that he's already crazy about her."

"Are you sure that you can handle this?" Jean-Luc asked her.

"I certainly hope so."

Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4: The Gift

**I don't own anything**

Chapter 4: A Gift

"How are you?" Wesley asked Jena as he walked up to her.

"Great," she said. "Commander LaForge is letting me continue my work on robotics."

He saw various wires and tools spread across the table. Next to her were several programs running. "Robotics?" he asked. "How can Data be improved?"

"I'm trying to build an emotion chip," Jena explained. "But I've only been able to stimulate negative emotions."

"An emotion chip?" Wesley asked in disbelief.

She typed something into the computer. "I started on this when I was in school, but I haven't had the chance to continue my work since I my assignment started on the mission."

"Does Data know about your work?" he asked.

"Yep," she said as she worked. "He told Commander LaForge, and then Commander LaForge asked me if I could work on it."

"And you said yes?" Wesley asked.

It took her a second to answer him. "Yes," she said finally as she looked up from the circuit board. "There's enough people working on the engines that I'm not missed, but I'm the only one here whose worked on this project."

He saw how concentrated she was, so he decided to let her work. "I'll see you latter tonight," he said. "Perhaps you can tell me about the project latter."

"Alright," she said. She picked up a magnifying glass and examined the chip. "Can't wait."

He smiled before leaving her to her work, understanding her a little better.

* * *

"So what is this girl like?" Beverly asked her son as they headed to Jena's rooms aboard the station.

"She's brilliant, yet she's easy to talk to," Wesley said. "Well, today she was very into her work when I saw her."

"What's she working on?" Beverly asked.

"An emotion chip," Wesley asked.

Beverly raised her eyebrows. "A what?"

"An emotion chip for Data," Wesley explained. "She hasn't worked on it since she was at the academy, so I guess she was happy about being able to work on it again."

"Did she say anything about her family?" Beverly asked, trying to piece together how and why a sixteen-year-old girl already had a career.

Wesley wasn't sure quiet what to say. "She mentioned her brother, but apparently she hasn't seen him for several years," he said. He did not mention how Jena's eyes filled his pain and sadness when she talked about her past.

"What about her parents?" Beverly asked.

"She really didn't mention them," Wesley said. She did mention her mother, but Wesley didn't want to betray her trust.

They reached her door and Wesley pressed the buzzer.

"Come in!" she called. The doors slid open. "Hey." She was wearing casual clothing again, and was checking in her closet. "Just making sure I'm not forgetting anything."

She had one bag sitting on the bed, and sitting next to it was a large stack of books. "So you like to read?" Beverly asked the girl, who was now checking under her bed.

"Yes, ma'am," she said. "Anything I can get my hands on."

"What's your favorite book?" Wesley asked.

"Oh, I don't know," she said. "I like the old science fiction novels from centuries ago. Shakespeare is also pretty amazing. I don't like Romeo and Juliet though."

Wesley laughed. "Why?"

"Because their a couple of stupid teenagers!" Jena exclaimed. "There were a hundred of things to do other than have Juliet pretending that she was dead. I mean come on!"

Wesley laughed at her practicality. The doors slid open and a blond in a Starfleet uniform came in. "I know you said no, but I couldn't resist," she said.

Jena moaned. Suddenly a large group of girls of all ages stormed the roam. Much to Jena's dismay and Wesley's amusement several were even crying. "You saved us all!" one of the elementary girls kept crying.

On of the older ones stepped up holding a wrapped box. "We wanted to thank you for all you've done. You saved our lives, and you showed our infamous chief engineer that women are just as brilliant as men. You showed us that we shouldn't give up. You've showed us that even when everyone is against you, you have to stand your ground. You taught us that we shouldn't judge a book by it's cover-"

"What does that mean?" Jena demanded.

The girl continued. "We just wanted to thank you," she said. "So we each chipped in, and we got you this."

She gave the book to Jena. Jena stood wide-eyed staring at the box in her hand. "Come one," Laurie said. "Open it. You're acting like you've never received a gift before."

Jena looked up. "I haven't," she said, shocking everyone. Slowly and carefully she unwrapped the box. Slowly she lifted the lid, and she stared at the contents. "Wow," she breathed. She lifted up a brand new leather tap shoe. "How did you know-"

"I accidentally walked in on you in the holodeck and saw you," one of the younger ones said.

"She told us," the one who gave Jena the gift said.

"And I found out your shoe size," Laurie said.

Jena smiled. "Thank you."

Laurie turned to Wesley. "So are you Wesley?" she asked.

"Yes," Wesley said, glancing at Jena.

"I can't say I've heard a lot about you because my roommate here doesn't talk that much, but I have heard about you," Laurie said.

"Good things?" Wesley asked.

"Too bad you're only seventeen," Laurie said as Wesley picked up Jena's books.

Jena shot daggers at Laurie. "Here," Wesley said as he tried to take her duffel bag.

"If you take my bag I'll feel lazy," she said. "But it is sweet."

"Are you Ensign Wilkerson's boy friend?" one of the younger girls asked.

Both of the teenagers turned red. "I guess so," Wesley said.

"I guess I'll see you around," Jena said.

"Welcome to your new home," Beverly said as Jena stepped in the apartments.

Jena looked around the living room. "It's not the captain's corridors, but it's home," Wesley said.

"It's perfect," Jena breathed as she looked at the photos on the mantle. She picked up one of the photos. "Is this you?"

He laughed. "I was ten," he said.

"You were a cute kid," she said.

"Aren't all kids cute?" Beverly asked.

Jena shrugged. "I don't know."

"So were do you come from?" Beverly asked. "What was your home like?"

She didn't answer right away. "I lived in Michigan," she said, purposely not answering the second question.

"So, what do your parents do for a living?"

"My mother is a waitress," Jena said. "And my father is- my father is a janitor. Well, the last time I heard."

Wesley could see the same on Jena's face, but Beverly seemed obviously to the fact. "How long has it been since you saw them?"

"Over three years," Jena said. She then tactfully changed the conversation. "I have to have a physical, right?"

"Yes," Beverly said. "Just come by the sickbay tomorrow after you shift."

"I'll do that."

Review!!!


End file.
